Love Undercover
by gally1
Summary: DI Jo Harper works undercover in Vasey Enterprises. She meets a handsome stranger and doesn't know what to make of him or why he's working for Vasey. GoG/Other. AU - Modern setting. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story, I know but a totally different genre and on a different scale. My muse is never kind to me. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: All character and plots remain the property of BBC and Tiger Aspect apart from those that have been created by me!

**Chapter 1**

Guy Matthews held his mobile phone to his ear, his cool blue eyes surveying the scene of lecherous men succumbing to their desires of the writhing female bodies that created the floor show in the seedy night club. He ran his long fingers through his choppy black hair, taking on board everything the man on the other end of the line was asking of him.

"So you want how much again?" His deliciously dulcet east Midlands accent sounding each of the words as they rolled from his tongue. "Oh, right. You know that's not a problem, usual place?" He waited for the response, "ok, ten thirty do ya? … Right, see you then."

He picked himself up off his stool, the expensive dark charcoal fabric of his suit trousers sliding back down over his legs as he stood. Subconsciously he pulled at the light cotton fabric of the white shirt he was wearing, seemingly smoothing out any crinkles before walking off in the direction of the office. He greeted a couple of customers on his way, finally glad to be out of the confines of the uncomfortable surroundings when the private door closed behind him and he was alone once more.

He dragged his empty case up from its place next to the desk and walked over to the safe, slipping inside the small room once he'd opened the lock. The case was placed upon a table in the centre and after he opened it he filled it with the ordered consignment, before taking the now locked case back out into the office, locking the safe door behind him and putting on the matching jacket of his suit. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, messing about with his floppy fringe and adjusting the collar of his shirt before retracing his earlier steps back out into the club and then outside to his car.

The indicators of the black Mercedes flashed as he pressed the central locking on his keys, unlocking the car and sitting behind the wheel before driving off to his rendezvous. Tonight he would get rid of the order then stop off at a local pub and have a couple of well earned pints, it was the least he could do for himself after the day he had had.

He stopped his car behind some old warehouses and walked the short distance to the meet up point, quickly looking at his watch to ascertain the time. He would be slightly early but that wasn't a bad thing, if he knew King at all then he knew he would already be there, noticing King himself step from the shadows as soon as Guy turned into the small alleyway.

"Matthews, how are you man?" Asked the large burly black man, the lone diamond stud in his left ear twinkling under the scrutiny of the amber street light above them.

"Good, King. You?" Guy returned, holding up his hand for the other man to shake.

"Great. This stuff is kicking, can't get enough of it. Vasey sure knows good stuff when he smells it." King sniffed, trying to add extra effect to his insinuation.

"Yeah, he would do if he sampled any of his gear but he leaves that to you guys."

"You never dabble?"

"Me? No. Never. Not my vice."

"I bet you're a ladies man?" King asked, his tone all knowing.

"I like the girls, but I like decent Russian vodka better. And when you mix the two …" His eyes shone, leaving nothing much to the imagination of the other man.

"You old dog." King drawled, punching Guy lightly on his shoulder. "Got the merchandise?"

"Yep, got the money?"

"Right here," King opened the case, Guy reaching in and checking over some of the wads to make sure it was all there. Satisfied, he let King close the case back up before opening the one that he held. King glanced over the sealed packages nodding his approval before breaking a slit into one with a knife, extracting a little of the powder and sniffing it from the blade. He lent back against the wall behind him allowing the small amount of cocaine to take a hold, Guy closing up the case once more and waiting for the transfer. "That's good," King breathed out, holding up his case to Guy and accepting Guy's in return. "Give my regards to Vasey, Matthews. Tell him I'll have more from him next week."

"Will do, King. We'll wait to hear from you then." He backed out of the alley, always aware that King could do something that would leave one of them injured or even dead and Guy, being Guy, never wanted to take that chance. When he finally felt safe he strolled back to his car, locked the case in the strong box in the boot and drove off in the general direction of home.

He parked up, leaving the confines of the car to walk into the busy nightlife he wanted to immerse himself in. He rounded a corner and thankfully saw a typical spit and sawdust pub, a sight that were becoming very few and far between with posh cocktail bars and gastro pubs taking over. The stench of old ale hit his nostrils as he walked through the swing door, narrowly missing being knocked over by a couple of revellers that were trying to drag their way outside so that they could have a smoke.

He picked his way through the throng, 'not a bad crowd for a Thursday night' he thought, realising that most were there for the live music, a duo whose musical repartee swung from the sixties and old soul classics to Brit pop and rock. Finally, he reached the bar ordering a pint of lager before finding a vacant space in an alcove. He allowed his eyes to wander over the assembly, a task he always carried out when he was in such a place in order to work out who could possibly take a dislike to him. There had been many a jealous boyfriend he had had to fend off because their girlfriend had taken a shine to him, the last thing he needed tonight was trouble.

The crowd around him began to dissipate as a large party of middle aged balding blokes on the pull pushed off to presumably another pub, allowing him to relax a little and take a perch on a newly vacant stool. The cool amber liquid quenched his thirst as it slipped down his throat, he closed his eyes to the sensation. He'd definitely needed that.

Another group entered the establishment and his eyes flew open as the continuous laughter and loud chatter invaded his senses. He spied a girl in the middle being pulled around by a group of friends and by the look of her it was her birthday, a helium balloon bounced above her head with what appeared to be '35th' printed on in large red numbers, it was tightly strung to her arm with bright pink ribbon. Allowing his gaze to rove over her, he noticed that her long wavy chocolaty brown locks were held back with a black Alice band, her make up had seen better days but her brown eyes shone, she wasn't exactly lean he noted, but her frame was well proportioned and her clothes enhanced the better bits of her body whilst hiding the others.

She took a step forward, already looking like she was swaying with the after effect of copious amounts of alcohol but her friends were unrelenting, ordering her a shot of something green and making her throw it down her throat, she stepped back again. 'Good job she's wearing flat shoes,' he thought, envisaging having to catch her in his arms as she fell over. He smirked at himself, conscious of how his mind was wandering. 'She's drunk,' he tried to reason with himself.

"Water," she eventually shouted, her accent indiscernible. "I need a large glass of Adam's ale, now!"

"Come on, Jo. It's your birthday, we need to get you rat arsed as there seems to be little chance in getting you laid." Said a young man in his 20's, earning himself a thunderous look from the girl in question. An amused Guy continued to observe.

"Thanks, but I warn you. If I don't get water then I'm going to throw up …" she kept her eye on the lad, suddenly pointing in his general direction, her arm dismally attempting to stay still. "And that's the direction I'm going to spew in."

The lad moved to the bar quickly grabbing the proffered pint of iced tap water and running back to her with it. Guy watched the display, enthralled by the simplest action of this woman drinking her water in one go. Once she had completed her task she threw the remnants of the ice over the lad and hauled herself to the bar, the helium balloon bobbing along after her as she went. "Vodka and coke, my good man," she said, "and Lenny is paying." Her group of friends cajoled and cried out as Lenny opened his wallet to show that he didn't have any notes left.

Guy got up from his seat, moving to the bar and putting his glass on the light wood veneer, "here, I'll pay for that and I'll have another lager, please."

Jo turned sharply, her hip making a loud thud as it made contact against the wood. Obviously too drunk to notice as she looked up with warm hazel eyes into the beautiful face of the stranger who had saved her embarrassment. "Thank … you," she slurred.

"My pleasure," he picked up his pint taking a sip, his ice blue eyes sparkling, "happy birthday."

"How did you know?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Guy grinned, how was it that people were so stupid when they were drunk. He pointed to the balloon. "Oh yeah, silly me." She turned back from him when a friend called her over to them and once again he was free to go back to his seat and his pint, falling back into being the quiet observer of the birthday girl and her mates.

.oOo.

Detective Inspector Jo Harper poured over the file, checking the statements and typed reports making sure that everything was in order before she went off duty. Tonight her friends were taking her on a pub crawl in order to celebrate her 35th birthday and she was determined to leave her desk free of any work before going off on leave for a few days.

"What time are we meeting up, Jo?" DC Saffy Jacks asked Jo as she pulled her leather jacket on, ready to leave.

"Marian's coming over to mine at 6.30 in order to help me get dressed, so you can come over and help us sink a couple of bottles of wine if you like."

"Thanks, that would be good. I'll meet you there."

"It's 8.30 at the Harvester, isn't it?" One of the other detectives shouted.

"Yes, and you're all welcome to join in and by me a drink, including you, Guv?"

DCI Robert Hood walked out of his office and stood by her desk. "I thought I'd be roped in somewhere along the line. Alright Jo, I'll be there, if only to keep you all from breaching the peace."

"Breaching the peace?" piped up DS John little, "you'll be the first one breaking that little law."

"Yes, thanks John. Nice to know I finally have the respect of my crew. Now beat it, all of you. Go and get yourselves ready for tonight."

Within minutes CID was empty. Hood walked back through the office toward his inner sanctum, mug of steaming tea in his hand. "I thought I told you to go, Jo?"

"Just wanted to finish off this last report, then everything is clear. Can go on holiday without a guilty conscious now, meaning that someone isn't having to pick up anything where I left off."

"Thanks, it's nice to know I have at least one conscientious member of my team. Hope you're not doing anything too strenuous whilst you're off though, I need you back refreshed. We've got some intelligence of a large scale drugs, arms, gambling and prostitution racket going on in our patch and I need everyone to be hands on with it. Be lots of overtime too." He began walking back to his office, "need my best staff on it," he smiled toward her. She knew what that meant, good job she'd cleared her desk. "I'll fill you in when you're back, when is that?"

"Next Wednesday, Guv. 9.00 am."

"Good we'll talk then. Finish that off then and get off home. And I'll see you at 8.30."

"Cheers, Guv."

Jo had arrived home in good time, picking up a takeaway and a bottle of wine on her way. By the time she got there, her best friend Marian was already on her doorstep wondering where she'd been. Jo let them both into the flat and ate her food heartily, she knew she'd need to line her stomach before her night out and didn't even start the wine until Marian sent her upstairs in order to have a bath before she was beautified.

Saffy had arrived and had drank her way through two large glasses of red wine by the time Jo had got out of the bath. Marian and Saffy then worked their magic on her, Marian working on Jo's hair whilst Saffy defined Jo's features with the little make-up that Jo owned. They finally pondered what Jo should wear, finally choosing a knee length black wrap around skirt that was hiding at the back of Jo's wardrobe and a turquoise silk top that had a low scoop neckline and cap sleeves, it nipped in at the waist a little whilst the hem finished over her hips. They found a black pashmina and Jo insisted on wearing black pumps with no tights, knowing that she would have trouble walking with stiletto's on and she'd end up ripping or, even worse, laddering any hosiery she was wearing.

Jo looked over herself in the mirror, and admitted that they had done a wonderful job even though she believed that they didn't have that much to work with in the first place. She'd never thought much of herself and certainly never thought she was desirable, an ex boyfriend had put pay to that but there was something strangely sexy about the way Marian and Saffy had made her look that seemed to give her a little more confidence.

"Have you finished looking at yourself yet?" Marian joked as she walked back into the bedroom, "obviously not. Come on, Jo. Time is getting on and there are dishy policemen waiting for us to join them."

"Hmm," Jo shrugged. "Thanks Marian, Saffy. I can't quite believe how attractive you've made me look."

"Jo, how many more times. You're beautiful you just have to enhance yourself sometimes. Look at you now, brimming with confidence." Marian countered.

"She has had a bottle and a half of wine though, I'd be confident on that," Saffy mocked. "How far is this pub off? I want to see a certain DC's reaction."

"Do tell?" Marian asked.

"I've been noticing Will for a little while, now. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm more attracted to the older man."

"Who, John?" Saffy giggled.

Marian knocked Saffy's arm, "no, Rob. He's adorable."

"What are you two like? I have to work with these guy's."

"So do I," Saffy mentioned, "not bothering me, though."

Jo rolled her eyes, her frustration evident. "Right, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

They left her flat, arm in arm, singing anything that came into their heads as they skipped up the street and round the corner to the few streets that made up the lively centre where most of them lived. They walked through the door to the Harvester and were greeted with the first chorus of 'happy birthday'. The first of many. Jo was led to a large table where most of her friends were gathered and she sat down, having a few glasses of vodka and coke placed down in front of her. "You need to catch up," one of her friends suggested. So she did, downing the first two as if they were pop. She slowed down on the next one knowing that if she didn't the evening wasn't going to last as long as she'd like.

She looked around at the assembled crowd, everyone she'd asked had turned up even John and Rob. And Marian was wasting no time by re-introducing herself to Jo's DCI, not that he seemed to mind, his face full of smiles as Marian came onto him. She noticed DC Jim Much eyeing her up and he commented on how different she looked. "Is that a good thing?" She asked him, his nervousness only allowing him to nod his confirmation. She received another appreciative look from another colleague, DC Alan Dale as he winked at her, his appreciation evident as he smiled seductively. She shook her head, her eyebrows arching upward, the last thing she would be doing was going home with someone she worked with. That was one line she was never prepared to cross especially when she was their superior.

She heard Saffy giggle somewhere behind her and then realised that she had already begun to get her hooks into DC Will Scarlett, the attraction all too evident. At least her friends would be getting what they wanted. Unlike herself, all she wanted was a tall dark handsome stranger to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset with her but that was never going to happen, was it? She was so deluded at times. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least I have the perfect excuse to get drunk tonight.' And as if in answer to her minds questioning someone reached over her and tied a large helium balloon to her wrist with 'it's my 35th birthday – buy me a drink' emblazoned over it. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to get slaughtered.

As the night wore on, the assembled group moved from pub to pub slowly losing casualties as they carried on toward their goal. They knew that there was a group on at the 'Plume of Feathers' and so they sashayed their way up the street, throwing themselves through the door into the warm inviting atmosphere of the pub beyond. Jo was only halfway to the bar when one of her remaining comrades handed her a shot and told her to throw it back. She did, allowing the vile green aniseed liquid to flow down her throat. She held herself back momentarily before realising that she needed to keep it down with a glass of water.

She made some comment about wanting a drink of Adam's ale shooting Lenny down when she heard him trying to be smart, chuckling to herself when she as much told him that she was going to be sick over him if she didn't get what she wanted. Lifting the glass to her lips, she drank, knocking back the clear refreshing liquid and with a swift action allowing the ice in the glass to tumble out over Lenny. God knows how she managed to find the bar but she did, asking for a vodka and coke and shouting out that Lenny would be paying. Not that he could, he wasn't flush anymore.

And that's when her tall dark handsome stranger arrived, in order to save her embarrassment by paying for her drink. She'd stared up into his face trying to focus on the icy blue of his eyes but failing miserably. "Thank … you," she'd slurred.

"My pleasure," she'd heard him say, "happy birthday."

"How did you know?" She'd stupidly asked, before fixing her gaze on his outstretched finger as he pointed to her balloon and flashing her the sexiest smile she thought she'd ever seen. "Oh, yeah. Silly me," she'd blurted out before recognising that one of her friends was calling her back to them and away from him. She carefully strutted over to them as she then became aware of a friend either side of her grabbing an arm and traipsing her over to the band. They plonked her down in front of a mic hoping she would realise what they wanted her to do. She'd always done it, the duo were old hands at allowing her to stand up with them and sing some old soul songs but she'd never been as pissed as a newt when she'd sung before.

The familiar notes introduced 'Mustang Sally' not giving her much chance but to compose herself quickly in order to sing at her best. "Mustang Sally, guess you better slow that Mustang down …" Rapturous applause and cheering erupted as the crowd began to enjoy her voice, and as she began to enjoy what she was doing she got into it, "… Mustang Sally now baby, guess you better slow that Mustang down, you've been running all over town, ooh, I guess you better put your flat feet on the ground."

She carried on, her renditions of 'Destination Anywhere', 'Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay' and 'Chain of Fools', earning her admiration and more applause from the captivated audience. She finished on 'Son of a Preacher Man', leaving them wanting. As she walked back to her friends she was patted on the back whilst others shook her hands relaying how good they thought she was. She revelled in their appreciation realising that even though she didn't have many merits, her voice was certainly a gift and maybe in another life she should use it.

When they finally staggered from the pub she leant herself against the exterior as she waited for those of her friends that were walking her way, only then realising that someone had doctored her balloon to read 'it's my 35th birthday – _kiss me! X_' as random men came over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek or a chaste kiss on the lips. She tried shaking her head but the stubborn thing wouldn't move or not as she expected anyway.

"Are we all here?" She struggled to ask but someone replied when they finally understood what she was saying.

"Not yet."

"Oh, great." She brought her head up to lean against the wall behind her and found that pair of ice blue eyes she'd seen earlier on. Her stranger. "Hi," she somehow managed.

"Enjoyed yourself?" He asked her. It took enough effort to nod but she managed it. "Good. You know, you have a really good voice."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Is it a regular thing you do, getting up and singing in front of a room full of people?" She shook her head, "you should," he encouraged with feeling. "I'd love to hear you again sometime."

She put her head in her hands. "Thanks, I think." She said through her fingers.

He smiled again. "Well, goodnight …"

"Jo," she added for him.

"Goodnight, Jo," he said softly, before bending down toward her and giving her the greatest kiss she had ever been given. She considered how strangely erotic it was especially when the only contact they had was through their lips and the infrequent touch of his stubble against her chin. She whimpered at the loss of his mouth on hers but took in the wide grin that he flashed her as he stood back upright, mirroring it with her own. "Happy birthday," he reiterated before turning and striding off in the opposite direction to Jo and her party.

"I hope you got his number?" Someone asked her as they dragged her bodily up the road toward her home.

She continued to look behind her as she seemed to float along the pavement. "What? No, I didn't. I don't even get his name."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 2

Jo rolled over onto her back, opening her eyes to the sight of a helium balloon gently bobbing against the ceiling above her, the bright pink ribbon loosely swaying beneath it. She wondered how it had got there, noticing that the ribbon had been cut and as she peered to her left she could make out her dainty nail scissors sitting on her bedside table. How they had got there as well, she couldn't remember, couldn't even remember crawling her near naked body under the duvet, but she must have done, her home was far too silent for there to be anyone with her.

Little by little the events of her birthday replayed over and over in her minds eye, the appreciative looks she'd received from both Jim and Alan, the numerous shots she'd knocked back, the man that had pinched her bum, the man's friends bottom she had pinched in return, noticing when Saffy and Will were no longer with the group and then when Marian had left with Rob. She groaned, unable to satisfy herself that things at work were ever going to be the same again.

Then she remembered their time in the 'Plume of Feathers'. She'd been three sheets to the wind by the time she'd managed to walk through the front doors, nearly throwing up from knocking back the shot of absinthe she'd been given, downing a pint of water and having her drink bought for her by the man with those ever so appealing cool blue eyes. What had happened then? Oh yeah, she'd sung. She brought her hands up over her face suddenly embarrassed by her efforts. But she had been good; so many people in that pub had told her so. "They were all drunk though," she tried to reason with herself. 'The man with dark hair wasn't,' her mind told her, and he had complimented her on her voice, asking if she sung regularly and that he should like to hear her again.

"Oh god," she grimaced, suddenly having a flashback of all those men kissing her as she'd stood outside the pub waiting for her friends.

She relaxed back into the bedclothes, her brain still trying to piece everything together in a coherent order that actually meant something. She remembered something else then, her fingers delicately touching over her lips and her chin. She closed her eyes to the sensation, the feel of his soft, generous lips against her own, and his day old stubble brushing over her chin and cheek as he kissed her. "Wow," she murmured, "happy birthday to me."

Suddenly aware that there was a ringing of a bell and a loud knock on her front door, Jo sat bolt upright in bed, her senses clouded as a wave of nausea hit her. She forced down the feeling of rising bile and tried to get herself up from her bed, reaching for her dressing gown and shrouding herself within it. Gingerly she walked through the flat, finally arriving at the door and beginning to open the latch.

"Hope you haven't got a man in here?" Marian remarked as she bustled through the door, leaving Rob on the doorstep. He half smiled, noticing how Jo still seemed half asleep and fighting the urge to throw up. Jo opened the door wider, her actions clearly suggesting that he should come in, he shrugged as he passed her into the hall, "sorry!" He offered.

Jo yawned, "it's ok, feel like crap but I know I had a good time." She said, closing the door behind her.

"That's good. Look point me in the direction of the kitchen and I'll make us all coffee whilst you have a chat with Marian, ok?"

Jo nodded, "thanks, Rob. It's through there," she pointed along the corridor, before walking through into the living room and plonking herself down on her sofa. She yawned again.

"God I can see what you had for tea last night and I hope you're going to brush your teeth?"

"Sometime today, maybe," Jo answered, "what are you doing here?"

"Come to see how you are; come to take you out for lunch."

Jo shook her head, "no, can't do lunch, feel ill."

"Nonsense, besides I need to know all about this handsome stranger that kissed you last night."

"What?" Jo asked, her chin dropping away, 'how on earth could Marian know about that?'

"Helz phoned me this morning, telling me about the man that bought your drink and then kissed you at the end of the night." Marian stifled a giggle, "knew that balloon would work wonders."

"It was you, you changed it."

"Give her a gold star, she really is a detective." Marian spluttered, unable to stop herself from laughing, "it's a wonder what a few choice words can do. So, come on, spill."

"Not much to tell."

"Right!"

"There's not, Lenny couldn't afford to pay for my drink so he saved me by paying for it instead. That's when I got dragged off to sing in front of everyone …" She tailed off as Robert stepped into the room with their drinks. He handed hers over to her, a strong black coffee with a teaspoon of sugar. "Ugh, is there sugar in here?"

He nodded, "one won't harm you." She sipped again, relishing the taste as the sweetened bitter liquid washed down her throat.

Marian, sat next to her, "and?"

"And what? … Oh, yeah … um, so I was singing."

Robert's eyebrows arched, he took a seat on the opposite of the room. "You sang?"

"She's very good," Marian remarked, looking over toward Rob before returning to Jo and gesturing for her to continue.

"I sang. The next thing I remember is being outside, waiting for some of the guys, being kissed by all sorts of random fellas," Jo grimaced whilst Marian sniggered, "and when I looked up he was there again, he came over to me asked me if I'd enjoyed myself, told me I had a good voice and that he'd like to hear me sing again, got me to tell him my name," she grinned at that, "and then …"

Marian gesticulated with her body, itching to know what had happened, her frustration evident when she asked, "and then?"

"And then …," her fingers covered her mouth again before realising that 2 sets of eyes were watching her intently, "and then he kissed me."

"How?"

"Marian," Rob said, wondering at her.

"Oh, it's alright Rob. She knows what I'm like." Marian countered.

Jo nodded in agreement, she knew exactly what Marian was like and wouldn't be satisfied until she'd got everything out of Jo, "well," she began, "it was soft and tender and glorious and everything a damn good kiss should be. The only things that touched were our mouths and his stubble against my chin."

"No tongues?"

Jo shook her head, smiling profusely. "No, no tongues, but there didn't need to be, not then. My whole body tingled at the feeling of his mouth on mine and when it was over I felt lost, but he said goodnight before walking off into the night."

"And you didn't get his number; Helz said you didn't even know his name?"

Jo shook her head, "no, sadly. Too drunk, thanks very much."

"Pity," Rob said, "Now are we going for lunch or not. I think Marian wants to tell you something."

"If it's about you and her then after your arrival at my front door together I probably have a good idea what she wants to say."

"Oh no, it's something much better than that," Rob looked over to her, totally nonplussed, "not that last night was bad, Rob. It was actually very very good, but it's not that. It's about Jim Much and Alan Dale."

"What about them?" Jo asked, remembering the looks and compliments that they had both given her the night before.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Plume of Feather's do?"

Jo nodded; maybe she could make a few enquiries whilst she was there, see if anyone knew anything about the man that had kissed her. "Ok, just let me get up."

.oOo.

Jo stood at the bar waiting to be served, "if it isn't Aretha Franklin from last night, how are you love?" Asked the middle aged landlord who, she'd noticed, spent his night propping the bar up himself.

"Not too bad thanks, could I have a pint and a half of lager and a mug of coffee please."

"Of course, coffee for you?"

"Yeah, head not fully engaged yet, need that to sort it out."

"I'll do that first then," he strolled to the back bar and pushed a few buttons on the coffee machine awaiting the brew before returning to her with it and pouring the other drinks. "Got a good voice, if you ever fancy doing a turn then give me a shout."

"I'll think about it, not that I'm thinking of giving up the day job you understand."

"What's that then?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. See the two I'm with," she pointed over her shoulder and watched as his eyes barely moved to look at them, she whispered for effect, "they'll kill me if I say … anything."

"Mum's the word then," he tapped his finger against his nose.

"I'm looking for a bit of information though?" She asked of him. He nodded, if he could help he would. "The man that bought me that drink last night, do you know who he is?"

"The one with all the dark hair in that expensive looking suit?" She nodded, "no, sorry. Never seen him before. But he looks like trouble. Why would a nice girl like you want to have anything to do with a bloke like him?"

'You have no idea,' she thought. "If he's as bad as you think he is will anyone around here know anything about him?"

"Jez Barker might, but he was only in briefly last night. Might not have even seen him, mind. Here, Jez," the landlord bellowed over to a thin looking man sat on a stool at the other end of the bar, "did you see that fella that this young lady had a drink with last night. All dark hair, blue eyes, white teeth and expensive suit."

"The one that she kissed?" Jo's cheeks flushed from his direct question, nodding her head. "He's trouble, miss."

"You know that for certain?" Jo asked, her heart beginning to sink.

Barker picked himself up off his seat and sidled over to her, "he works for a very bad man," he whispered, "number two to that Vasey bloke."

"Vasey bloke?"

"Yeah, the one with that casino and club over by the docks. Say they're running drugs and arms out of the place. Two words for you, stay away!"

"Right, thanks, I'll do that." So that was that then, there was no way that she was going to have an affair with a criminal regardless of how well they seemed to have hit it off. She paid the landlord and went back to the table with the drinks, her face glum.

"You ok?" Marian asked with concern, "you seem a bit peaky."

"I'm ok, just found out about that bloke though, the one that kissed me."

"Yeah?"

"Guv?" She addressed Rob as she sat down, "that intelligence we had, about the sex, gambling, etc, what's the main bloke's name?"

"Vasey, why?"

"Nothing. Let's just say that I'll be seeing that dark handsome stranger again but when he sees me, I'll probably be his arresting officer."

.oOo.

Guy was woken by the ringing tone of his mobile. He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he picked up the phone and answered it, "Yeah?"

"Matthews, where are you?" The irritated voice said on the other end of the line.

"In bed!" 'Oh, masterful one,' his mind added, smiling at himself. "Why?"

"I've got the police all over the club, there was a fight here last night and a punter decided to take it upon himself to let the pigs know. I need you here, now, to sort it out."

"It's my day off. Why can't Sid sort it?"

"Because he's the one that was hauled off to the cells this morning, apparently he was a little heavy handed with the com-plain-ant." He sounded the word out to make it seem more important.

"Vasey, give me ten minutes, I'll be there. And then I am off for the day and tomorrow morning too."

"As you wish, Guy. But get here as soon as, got it?"

"Yes, got it!" He hit the off button with as much venom as he could afford the item in his hand without actually breaking it. How he wished he could just put his hands around Vasey's neck and squeeze, hard! He hated him, with a passion and now his day was about to get decidedly challenging just because of him.

He pulled himself up out of bed, dragging his naked body into the bathroom and under the shower when the water was warm enough so that he could seemingly cleanse himself. His mind wandered, thoughts of the previous night arousing him in ways that he'd not experienced in a while. What it would have been like to have woken up this morning with that gorgeous woman he'd kissed last night, not only in his bed but in his arms as well. He'd never imagined that one kiss could have effectively sent him off the deep end; he'd never experienced anything like it. Of course he'd had women before, many women, he was an attractive man and knew the effect he had on the opposite sex but last night had been different. Last night had been perfection.

Even considering the fact that she had been drunk, he had seen an honesty about her and he knew he'd be able to trust her. And when she'd stood up in front of all those people and sung her heart out he had been taken with such a force that he couldn't describe what it had done to him. He'd even taken himself off to the gents in order to control his reaction toward her, only to have it happen again when he'd returned to his seat. He'd felt his heart jump into his mouth and his stomach turn somersaults as he sat and watched her intently.

But it was when they had kissed that he was done for, the strange overwhelming desire that had surrounded him as he'd broken away from her and heard her moan from the loss of his lips on hers that had nearly done him in completely. He should have asked her then, asked her to go home with him, asked her if he could adore her, all night if needs be. He knew she'd have said 'yes'. At least he had her name, "Jo," he said, the sound of her name filling the room around him as he stood in front of the mirror deciding whether to shave now or wait until later.

He had to find her, had to get her into his life, somehow. He'd make a start at that pub, going there after he'd sorted out the problem at the club. He dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black leather boots. He pulled his black leather biker's jacket from over the newel post at the bottom of the stairs, picking up his keys as he went and putting them into a pocket. "I'm going to find you, Jo, and when I do you're never going to want to let me go."

.oOo.

"So, I think that our first course of action will be to survey the lay of the land, see what goes on, who does what, gain more intelligence, etc. DI Harper and DS Little will be coordinating the shifts so if you have any problems see them first, before coming and boring me." DCI Rob Hood watched as the assembled crew nodded in anticipation of actually getting some time out of the office for once. "Any questions? No? Good. Right then, ladies and gentleman, here's to a successful surveillance. Harper? Little? My office for 5 minutes, please."

"Guv," they both said in unison as they followed hood into his space, shut the door and each of them took up a seat.

"If we have to go in undercover are you both happy to do it?"

"Of course," John Little nodded his head, "no problem, what about you Ma'am?"

Jo nodded, knowing that the question had actually been asked of her rather than John. "I'll do what's necessary to bring this organisation down."

"Good to hear, I'll be relying on John to keep you safe, especially seeing as you know Vasey's number two, a Guy Matthews, I'm lead to believe."

"You know him?" John asked.

"Kind of, he kissed me on my birthday."

"Oh, the stranger, eh?" John laughed.

"It's not funny, John. The last thing I expected was to be kissed by a major player in the criminal underworld. And it's not like I had a big sign hanging around my neck saying, 'don't mind the fact I'm a copper, I'll take anything that's going'".

"Oh dear, don't worry, you know I'll look out for you. Wouldn't want anything happening to my son's godmother, would I?"

"Thanks John," Rob said, "now we best get on with the rota, probably not wise to stick you with Much or Dale either."

John looked back toward her, his face awash with amusement. "Don't even go there," Jo warned him, "it's too horrible to even contemplate."

"Ok, well they can pair up together then. Sounds like it would be safer that way." John said.

"Thanks, right then, John, let's get on, shall we?"

"Lead on, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, sorry for the long time between updates, please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 3

Most of the time DI Jo Harper loved her job, adored it in fact, most of the time. But since she and her officers had started their surveillance of Vasey and his cronies she had become decidedly bored and irritated by it. Nothing of any significance was happening, there were general comings and goings of various staff but there was never anything untoward and even when they followed Matthews it seemed that even he was above redemption.

John quickly got back into the car passing Jo her ordered cappuccino, "anything going on, at all?"

Jo shook her head, "nothing. How can it be that these guys are such big players if no-one is going in or coming out of that place?"

"Perhaps it's just a cover?"

"But if it was, John, surely there would be some movements. Even if the goods were somewhere else then wouldn't they take us to them?"

"Unless they have others working for them at other places."

"And the only way we're going to find that out is by getting into there," she pointed at the building in front of them. "I don't know about you John, but I vote we tell the DCI we've got to go undercover. What do you think?"

"Beats sitting in a cold car whilst my arthritis is playing me up, I agree. Come on then lass, let's get home shall we?"

"Ok, John. I'll drop you off," she switched on the car and drove off dropping John at his house before proceeding to her own home. She quickly showered, dried her hair, applied make up and dressed to impress – well as best as she could under the circumstances, although she had learned a thing or two from her friend, Marian. She looked at her reflection, mentally ticking all the imaginary boxes in her head. Satisfied, she got back in the car and drove back to the casino.

Within minutes she was within the club and found her way to the bar, asking for a sparkling mineral water and asking the barman's opinion on which game she should try her hand at. She wound around the tables eyeing the players and more importantly their chips as she decided to try her luck at the roulette wheel. "Colour please." She asked the croupier as she placed a £20 note on the table. Soon she had lilac chips in her hands and was placing them miserly onto the numbers, she wanted her stack to last a little while, at least until she had some information. She was lucky, a couple of turns of the wheel and her stack had doubled, she lent over the table, being a little more adventurous with her chips, watching other players and following their lead. A fellow player commented on her growing riches, she shrugged her shoulders uttering 'beginner's luck' to those that would listen. Finally she plucked up her courage and sidled over close to the croupier. "Do you know if there are any jobs going?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Please, I'm not allowed to talk to the customers. And you shouldn't talk to me either." He stated his voice nervous.

"Why not?" She asked, keeping her attention on the placing of her chips.

"They may think that you and I are together."

"They? Together?" She asked.

"Yes, we're watched. That we might be working together … to defraud the casino."

"Oh," she stood up abruptly, looking around her to see if there were any camera's close at hand. If there were she couldn't spot them but she suddenly felt increasingly vulnerable. She picked up her chips as best she could, dropping a few as she made her way over to the cashier's desk. She let them tumble onto the counter and pushed them over toward the cashier. Slowly she bent down to retrieve a couple that had rolled onto the floor behind her, stopping as a hand reached down to hers and covered it.

"Are you here on your own?" A strong male voice whispered into her hair.

Jo brought her head up to take in the sight of a pair of sea blue eyes watching her intently. She pulled back from him in shock, "you!" She exclaimed.

He grinned, his eyes sparkling and the laughter lines endearingly crinkling at the side of his face. An eyebrow hooked up in wonder at her remark, "yes, me!"

.oOo.

Guy ushered Jo over to a nearby table, his left hand placed lightly at the small of her back as his right hand went up to signal for a waitress. He pulled out a chair for her, which she gladly took whilst attempting to put her winnings into her purse and failing miserably. He waited for her to become comfortable before taking a seat next to her. "So, that pub you were in the other night, do you go there often."

"Quite often, why?" She asked nervously.

"Because when I went back there last Saturday, they knew nothing about you, or they certainly didn't want to impart any information to me about you." Realising that a waitress was now awaiting an order he added, "would you like a drink?"

"Uhm, orange juice please."

"Orange juice? Not celebrating then? After your win?"

"I won a total of £16.50, hardly enough to celebrate on."

"A wins a win. Two vodkas and coke, Shelly, please."

"Thanks, but I'm driving."

"It's one drink." He exclaimed, sending Shelly back to the bar with his order.

"It's still drinking and driving." She countered. "Besides I have to be up early in the morning."

"What you doing here then? Now?" He asked, looking at his watch, his eyes twinkling along with his mockery of her. "After all, it's 2.35 in the morning, surely way past your normal bedtime."

"Well, I, er ..." Shelly arrived with their drinks and disappeared as quickly again. Jo picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Cheers," Guy offered.

"Mmm, yes, cheers. Thanks"

"My pleasure, now why exactly are you here again? Because I saw you talking to Neil on the CCTV and wondered what you were asking of him. He seemed quite agitated and then you decided to cash in your chips."

"He told me off for talking to him."

"About?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Look, it's very kind of you to buy me another drink but that doesn't mean you have the right to keep asking me stupid questions. After all, I don't even know your name. If I have technically done something wrong, then slap me on the wrist and bar me, but don't continue to piss me off." Jo watched him physically back off, slumping his tall frame into the back of the chair he was occupying. "Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't be, I should be the one to apologise, treating you like an idiot and acting like a complete prat. I'm sure you had your reasons for asking him questions; you don't seem the type to have spent any amount of time in a casino before. Probably just asking him about the game."

"Yes, well ... honestly, no. I was actually enquiring about any jobs going."

He laughed as he shook his head, "well I never. Jobs? Really?"

"Yes? Why don't I look like I need one?"

"You didn't last weekend."

"No, I suppose I didn't. To be honest I'm a mature student feeling the pinch a little and I need something that I can fit in around college work. This seemed like a good idea."

"And here I was thinking that you'd come here looking for me." She smiled. "Look, Jo isn't it?" He watched her nod her head, "Jo, there aren't any croupiers jobs at the minute, or waiting staff. We don't need anyone on that level."

"Oh, right." She sounded disappointed.

"However, there may be an opportunity here. I'll have to speak to the boss about it but I think you could give our customers something that is severely lacking at the moment."

"What?" She asked apprehensively.

"Entertainment." He looked over to her; his teasing had evoked the right response. "I don't know what you think I mean but I was thinking about you singing here, on a Friday and Saturday night."

"Oh, but I don't sing professionally. I don't have a band or backing tracks. Nothing."

"We can sort all that out for you, no problem. What do you think?"

Jo was unsure, unsure of what to say, unsure of what John and Rob would say when she'd finally tell them that she had not only got into the casino in the first place but also managed to secure a job. A singing job, no less. But could she do it. "I don't know, I mean I don't know whether people would enjoy listening to me, I don't know whether I could entertain a crowd or not, even."

"Jo," he reached over for her hand, "you managed very well that night I saw you. You entertained plenty of people then."

"I was completely rat-arsed, if you remember?" Her sarcasm dripped from her sentence.

"Not likely to forget." He cooed. "But rat-arsed or not, you sang beautifully. And that's some achievement ... drunk or not."

"I don't know."

"Anyway, we can help you with that too if that's what's worrying you. Plenty of girls employed here that can give you a few pointers if you think you need them. Like I say, I'll have to ask the boss first but I think you'll do well, enjoy it too."

Jo mulled it over, where else was she ever going to get this kind of opportunity, not only to do something she which she enjoyed and never thought about getting paid for before and, at the same time, allow her to get close enough to the staff in order to find out the much needed information that she and her colleagues needed in order to bring this gang down.

"Jo?" She heard him ask, "Jo? Earth to Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you back?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Have you decided?"

"Alright, providing your boss likes the idea then I'd love to do it, try it anyway."

"Great, well look here's my card," he handed her a crisp white business card, "ring me later on today, say after 2 pm? I'll let you know, one way or another."

"Ok, thanks. Look I'd better be off, got a lecture at 11.15 tomorrow so I need to get some beauty sleep."

Guy smiled, "you don't need so much of that as you think, you know."

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Beauty sleep, you don't need so much as you think." He reached out, wanting to touch, as he had imagined, the creamy silky skin of her cheek. He pulled his hand back as quick, not wishing to frighten her.

Her breathing had speeded up as she'd noticed his hand reach toward her again. Did this man actually mean what he said? Obviously not, she pondered, as soon as she saw the hand being retracted. She got up from her seat and he followed suit. They walked together in silence to the front door. He held out his hand to her and she gladly took it, shaking it profusely. "Thanks again, for the drink and everything."

"My pleasure, Jo." He watched her as she walked out into the quiet street and over to a beaten up old Ford Escort, continuing to watch and make sure she was ok, as she safely got into the car and moved off before he returned back inside the casino. He decided that the time was right to bite the bullet, to find Vasey and ask his boss about his idea for the entertainment spot, the sooner he could get Jo working in the casino the sooner he could fulfil his desires and get her where he wanted her.

.oOo.

Jo sat within the confines of her DCI's office, reiterating what had happened the night before after she had decided to return to the casino. Neither Hood nor Little were very impressed with her antics and it showed. "So what you're essentially telling me, DI Harper, is that after you dropped DS Little off at his home last night, you decided to go back to the casino to see if you could get yourself into the place and try to get a job there, off your own back?" Jo merely nodded, as DCI Hood continued to bestow his anger upon her.

"Why? Why go back?" John asked his face full of alarm.

"Because I felt that the sooner I got in there, the sooner we'd be able to get the information we need to close them down."

"We should have done it together," John pleaded.

"You should've both waited until you'd spoken to me. Or does being DCI count for nothing around here anymore."

"Sorry, guv." Jo said, meekly.

"Pardon, DI Harper?" Hood asked.

"I'm sorry, alright. I shouldn't have been so bloody stupid as to go in there alone. I should've had back up."

"Yes you should. Who did you speak to?" Hood asked.

"Matthews."

"Oh, this just gets better and better. What did he offer you waitress, cigarette girl, erotic dancer or hooker?"

"He was a complete gentleman," Jo insisted, "he bought me another drink and was very encouraging, actually. He even made sure that I got to my car safely."

"Such a gentleman. He's a drug dealing, gun smuggling, sex selling, womanizing scumbag, Harper."

"I know, guv. But he was also very charming."

"I'm sure he was." Hood calmed slightly. "Any jobs going then?"

"Singer."

"Singer?" Hood shouted, startling a young PC as she strolled past the open office door.

"Singer, yes, he offered me a job as a singer entertaining the customers in the casino restaurant."

"She's very good, guv." John tried to help.

"So I've heard from her friend Marion. And do you think he wants anything more?"

"From me?"

"Yes, from you. After all he did kiss you on your birthday."

"What? No, guv. Why would he? I'm not exactly pin up material, am I?"

"There seem to be a few in here that liked what they saw last weekend."

"Guv, they were drunk and it was my birthday. I was kissed by a lot of men that night. Why would it be different for him?"

"Because it was different for you, Jo." He pointed at her. "You'd have been fawning over him for weeks had you found out the right information about him when you asked in the pub. Probably use the system to find his address had he turned out favourably in your eyes."

"I can't deny that he's not an attractive man, but that's as far as it goes, guv. I am not interested in striking up a relationship with a known criminal."

"Make sure it stays that way."

"Yes, guv."

"Ok, go for it."

"Guv?"

"Ring him and tell him that you accept the singing job, and should you get a new career from this Harper, I want some of your royalties."

.oOo.

Jo plucked the business card from her purse and turned it over in her hands, she felt so nervous it was untrue but she knew even that his velvety tones had the ability to turn her insides to mush she must keep her head and seal the deal. She took her mobile from out of her handbag and dialled the number.

"Hello," his silky voice made goose pimples appear all over her body.

"Mr Matthews?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jo, Jo Harper."

"Jo Harper?" He teased.

"Yes, from this morning. About the singing job? Did you have chance to speak to Mr Vasey?"

"Oh, yes, Jo. Hi. I have spoken to him and he thinks it's a wonderful idea. When would you like to come in to start going over the songs with the band?"

"Band?"

"I did say that a band wouldn't be a problem, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But I didn't think you'd get it sorted out so quickly."

"No time like the present, eh?"

"I suppose not. How about at 4? Is that ok?"

"Fine. I'll see you then."

"Yes, see you then. Bye."

"Bye, Jo."

Switching off her phone she looked over to her partner, who was sat on the bench next to her. "Well I'm in, John. At 4 this afternoon. Rehearsing with the band he's managed to sort out."

"You ok?" John asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little apprehensive, but I'm sure I'll be ok when I get in there."

"And what about when you see him again?"

"Who?" She asked her mind and stomach doing somersaults at the merest mention of Guy Matthews.

"You know who, Jo."

"If I'm honest, I don't know. There's something about him, John. I just can't explain it but I know one thing's for certain, I have to try and keep away from him." She smiled at John before getting up from the bench. "Best get off; need to get myself looking like I've just got there from college, not that that should be too difficult.

John shook his head as he watched her go to her car, or rather the car that the police had let her borrow to use undercover. "Be careful, Jo."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 4

It had been two of the hardest weeks in DI Jo Harper's life. Not only had she had to do her normal job, typing up reports, filing and generally harassing bad guys but she had also spent 5 hours a day rehearsing with the band Guy had introduced her to. So to have a day off had come as something of a luxury but when it was offered to her she wasn't going to say no, even if it meant that her companion for the day was Guy Matthews himself.

And once he'd asked her, she'd had no inclination to turn him down. After all, it would give her an opportunity to get close to the man in front of the big man himself, Vasey. And if Robert found out, what was the worst he could do? Fire her? Well, maybe not, but he would make her life hell for a while, probably confine her to her desk and give her petty offences to run around after until he'd cooled down. But hell, Matthews had asked and what girl wouldn't want to sit on that arm for a day?

She'd concluded that despite the increasing knowledge about clothes and beauty tips she had been gleaning from her friend Marion it was probably wise to ask her to help out with getting Jo ready for her 'hot date'. Marion had naturally accepted; if there was one thing she could do well it was taking a person with an unnatural ability to shine and make them do exactly that.

By the time Marion had finished her work on Jo, she had managed to get Jo to tell her who she was meeting and had promised Jo faithfully that she wouldn't tell Robert. Not that they had been speaking recently Marion had informed Jo, "he just doesn't seem to have time for me." Jo gave Marion a few pointers on how she should tackle the problem she was facing before sending her on her way.

She spent the next hour going over things in her head, deciding what questions to ask and rehearsing them so that they appeared natural when she asked them. She peaked at the clock, 10 minutes to go before she had to leave. She checked her bag, making sure that everything she would need for her daytrip out was in it. She checked her purse for her card and cash and she made sure that her badge was safely tucked away out of sight if he should want to come back with her.

Finally the time arrived for her to leave making her local station in good time in order to catch her train. She was soon on her way into the city. They were to meet at Marble Arch and decide where to go from there. Stepping out into the sunshine after ascending the steps up from the station entrance, she look around her searching for a man she should have been unable to miss. But the area was crowded even for a Sunday and it made finding him difficult. She fought her way to the gateway and walked under the central arch hoping that he would have thought of doing the same, he had.

She stopped dead in her tracks, attempting to take in the image of the man that stood before her. He looked good enough to eat and there was enough to go back for seconds. He smirked at her expression, "see something you like?"

Realising she was gawping and her chin was now resting on the floor she composed herself. "Uh, what?" She asked.

He leant in closer, his lips almost touching her ear; she swallowed as she listened to him whisper, "do you see something you like?"

She smiled, "yes," she remarked, her eyes roaming over the open neck of his black pin-striped shirt and the outline of his strong legs beneath the dark denim jeans that he wore. "I see something I like very much."

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Yeah," she pointed over his shoulder, "that Italian ice cream seller, if the weather stays like this I'll just have to have one of them later on." Grinning, she stepped away from him and over to the nearest empty bench. He followed, taking a seat next to her and draping himself over it. "Do you have anything planned?" She asked.

"It's a lovely day, we could just stroll around the park, take in the statues and the lakes, have something to eat at the restaurant and grab an ice cream later on this afternoon."

She smiled to herself before sending it in his direction. "Sounds like a plan." He returned her smile, before getting up from the seat and offering her his arm. She took it and together they took to the pathways. They stopped at Speakers Corner, listening to a young male preacher talk about how the sexual revolution had been steadily killing off the idea of family and the need for a stable home. It gave them inspiration to have their own debate and, after finding a quiet spot under some very old oak trees, their conversation sparked into life.

"I think he may have a point, you know?" Guy stated.

"What, about free sex becoming the desecrator of the human race?" Jo countered.

"Don't you want to live happily ever after, in a loving relationship with a proper family unit around you?"

"Of course I do," she said, "but at what cost. I'm not suddenly going to turn celibate so that on my wedding night I find out I'm married to some kind of sexual freak who has no way of ever being able to fulfil my wanton desires. I want to know that the man I marry and set up home with is my sexual equal, someone who I have a complete compatibility with."

"You obviously haven't thought about this much, then?" He teased.

"Isn't that what you want? Or do you bed women with your caveman attitude?"

"Me go out and get woman by hair, bed her, she mine." He beat his chest, stopping once he recognised a look of disdain on her face. "I am not a caveman. Far from it."

"You could've fooled me."

"Jo, I may be a lot of things but a womanizer I'm not. Yes, women fall at my feet and sometimes it's useful to fulfil a need but I still want the same things as you. A contented wife is a contented house, in my opinion."

"You surprise me."

"Why? Because I'm being honest about what I want? I could have any woman I choose."

"So why don't you?"

"Because it's not what I want. I want my future wife to be my friend as well as my lover and I'm not likely to find that kind of relationship with the women I am usually around."

"Thanks very much." She said incredulously.

"I didn't mean you."

"I know. Just as a matter of interest, why are you spending the day with me?"

"Well, why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"Are we? For friends we don't exactly know one another very well."

"And that's something we're addressing today. The strength of our friendship."

She looked at him mischievously. He shot her one of his most incredible smiles. "Ok, friend. Who would be your ideal woman?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I'll tell you my ideal man."

"Look, if I say Claudia Schiffer, you'll say I'm being typical, if I say Dawn French, you'll call me a liar."

"Honestly, men! I wasn't actually thinking of a real life person. I meant what are the kinds of things you go for in a woman. Haven't had many female friends before have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Women don't think the same way men do; it's not all tits and arse with us."

"No, you're right, not had many female friends. In fact, I could probably count them on one hand." Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Go on then, who's your ideal man?"

"A gentleman. Someone that has been brought up with manners, the kind of man that open doors for you and offers you their arm. A man who will respect you for who you are and what you do to contribute to the household and will also help you with the housework and the children, especially if both partners are working full time."

"Anything else?" He smiled.

"Yeah ... he's got to have amazing eyes and his backside has to look great in a pair of jeans."

"Not all tits and arse then." He joked.

"No," she giggled, "so come on, spill."

"My ideal woman would be someone that would be there for me, whatever the problem. She'd look after me in her own special way, make sure I was fine. She would laugh at my jokes even if she knew they weren't funny and we'd sit in bed on a Sunday and read the paper together, before making love all afternoon."

"Oh, right." She looked away as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Not what you were expecting then."

Controlling herself, she looked back. "Where's the point about the legs up to heaven, the long blonde hair and the perfect size 8 body."

"I don't know what size 8 is!" He pointed out.

"You don't?" She watched him shake his head. "Ok, let's see." She looked around the woman in their vicinity. Pointing one out she remarked, "there, the redhead, she's about an 8."

"Oh God, no! She's far too thin. I like women I can hold onto," he said fleetingly.

"Women you can hold onto, what kind of respectful remark is that?" She asked curtly.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't mean any disrespect by it. I'm attracted to curvy women, Rembrandt classical figures, if you like."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, art was never my strongest subject."

He looked around him before finally resting his gaze on the woman in front of him. "You are a case in point, a true Rembrandt beauty."

"Get off." She rasped, turning her face away from him, her cheeks burning again from his suggestion.

"Remind me to show you one day." He got up from his position on the grass, brushing fallen leaves and twigs from his behind before holding his hand out for Jo to take and use as leverage. She quietly thanked him as he helped her to her feet, turning on the spot to make her way onto the path. "Hold up." Guy said, coming close to her and repeating his gesture of earlier.

Jo jumped, the contact making her shiver with delight as he proceeded to dust her down. "What are you doing?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her and smiled to himself.

"I'm making sure you don't look like an idiot all day with leaves and whatnot attached to your bum."

"Thank you."

"No problem, just one of many hidden gentlemanly attributes." He again offered his arm to her. "You see, I was brought up properly. My grandfather used to clip me round the ear if I was ever discourteous to a woman, including my mum and nan."

They began walking in the direction of the Lido Restaurant on the banks of the Serpentine. "Did he bring you up?"

"Hmm?"

"Your grandfather? Did he bring you up?"

"Pretty much. My dad died when I was young, and my granddad had had to take early retirement so whilst my mum worked all hours to pay to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table he looked after me. Got me to school and back, helped me with my homework, and taught me manners and how to treat women the right way. He was the salt of the earth."

"You miss him then?"

"Very much. He died suddenly a couple of years ago when I was out in America, I was devastated that I couldn't get back to Leicester to be with him but my boss was an arse. I gave up the job and moved back here couldn't bear to have the same happen to me nan or, God forbid, my mum." They continued in silence for a bit, "you're very quiet." Jo stopped, dropped his arm and turned toward him. Unshed tears jostled for position along the rim of her eyes. He bent in toward her inspecting her, "what's up?"

"I'm sorry; I just get a bit emotional when it comes to family. They are obviously important to you."

"Very. But this isn't the kind of display I would expect from someone who was obviously brought up by both of her parents."

"You think? I was orphaned at the age of 10 and the 1 remaining grandparent I had was far too old to look after me, she could barely look after herself. At first I was placed with a family who had been my parents' very good friends. But that didn't last. They were divorced and I was put into foster home after foster home. I became lost and reclusive, hitting out when the need arose and as soon as I turned 16 I found my own place. It was a struggle for a few years, and then the money came through. I was 18 and wanting to go out every opportunity I could. Needless to say it didn't last long, especially with the hangers on that I thought were my friends. That's when I decided to come to London, to make my fortune."

"And you're still trying?" He asked.

"Aren't we all?"

He nodded and smiled, offering her his arm once more. "How did your parents die?"

"Car crash. Drunk driver collided with their car one night after they were on their way home from the theatre." She bit out.

"You sound angry!"

"Wouldn't you be? They never caught him. I wanted my parents' death to be avenged but it never was."

"I'm surprised you didn't become a police woman."

"I did!" She exclaimed; he looked at her blankly an odd expression hiding behind his eyes. "I mean, I wanted to but I wasn't tall or fit enough to be able to join."

"Right!" He answered suspiciously. "What did you do, Jo? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I worked in a shop," she glanced sideways to gauge his reaction. "I worked in various shops, then in several restaurants too. But I decided that enough was enough and I needed to make a change. That's when I decided to go to college."

"So what are you studying?"

She mulled over a few things in her head. Beauty, no! Fashion, no! "Accountancy and Economics," she burst out.

"Really? You don't seem the kind to want to sit in an office all day and embrace numbers."

"You'll be surprised at what I like to do; after all, I did accept your offer of employment, didn't I?" He had to agree, he simply nodded. "So, what exactly do you do?"

"I look after the casino."

"I know that, what I meant was, how did you get there?"

"It's boring!"

"If you lived and worked in America then it is definitely not boring."

"I'm actually an architect."

"As in designing buildings and the like?"

He laughed, "yes, as in designing buildings."

"How can that be boring?"

"When you have to do it out of necessity not because you love the job. Yes, New York was a fantastic experience for me but the work was dull, mainly corporate stuff. I hated it. When I came back home, I couldn't find work, couldn't even set up on my own. It was horrible for a while. Then, through a friend of a friend I found out that someone needed a manager to oversee the casino, I blagged my way in and I've been there ever since."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It has its advantages. Do you enjoy being a mature student?"

"It has its disadvantages but also its advantages. Age and experience play a major part of that. I love it, actually."

"Rather you than me. Glad that bit is over for me." By this point they had arrived at the restaurant. "Would you like to sit inside or out?"

"It would be a tragedy to sit inside."

"I agree. A table for two please, outside if you can."

"Of course," said the waiter, his French accent evident "please follow me." He led them to a table that was a little more secluded than the others. "Is this ok?"

"It's perfect," Jo managed, noticing the smile that beamed across Guy's face. The waiter helped to seat her as Guy took his place opposite her. They were handed menus, asked for their drinks order before being left on their own once more. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as often as I'd like. I've always felt this place is for couples not single people."

"I can see why," she said from behind the menu, "look at the price of some of this stuff."

"Jo, don't concern yourself with the cost, just choose what you'd like." Jo perused the menu, attempting to comprehend what some of the things actually were. The waiter appeared again with their drinks and stood awaiting their order. "Have you decided, Jo?" Guy asked.

"Um," she was a simple girl with simple tastes, and then she spotted something she recognised. "Caesar Salad, please." Guy looked at her disbelievingly across the table; she closed her menu and gave it to the amused waiter. "What?"

"Salmon Rigatoni, please." The final order signalled the disappearance of the waiter, but Guy checked around himself to make sure their conversation was completely private. "What was that all about? Caesar Salad, that had to be one of the cheapest things on the menu."

"Actually a glass of water was cheaper at £2.50, although I hope for their sake they're not charging that for tap water."

"Jo, I said you could have anything you wanted."

"And I did, to be honest I didn't know what half of the stuff on the menu was, seeing as it was in Italian. Why do these places have to be so pretentious?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't want to look stupid."

"What? You're far too intelligent for that. You've not had much experience at being taken out to nice restaurants then?"

"No, I'm a simple girl with simple needs. I just need to be fed every now and then, it doesn't matter what with."

"Has there never been anyone special enough who would take you out anywhere like this?"

"Good relationships are not my best attribute. Any that I've had have generally ended soon after they were started."

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"What for?"

"That all you seem to have had in your life so far is misery."

"There have been good times."

"But not many, by the sounds of it. Well that's going to change for a start. Consider me your guardian angel. I'm going to make sure that you have the best time ever today and tonight, and then tomorrow and next week as well."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Guy reached a hand over the table, covering one of hers, "can't you see why?" They sprang apart as the waiter returned with their food. Jo quickly picked up her cutlery and began to devour her food. Guy picked up his fork and picked up a generous portion of his pasta. "Jo? Try this?" He reached across, fork in hand, allowing her the time to finish her mouthful of salad before opening her mouth and taking what had been offered to her.

"What's this?" She managed, still chewing her mouthful and savouring the explosion of tastes that were invading her senses. She closed her eyes.

Nothing had been lost on Guy as he'd watched her take the mouthful of pasta. Ok, so she obviously hadn't been told about trying to speak with your mouth full but when she'd closed her eyes he'd found the picture alluring and strangely erotic. "Salmon Rigatoni."

"It's good." Now that she had finished her mouthful she looked back across at him once more.

Guy swallowed, "it was bloody fantastic from where I'm sitting too." She coloured at his words, resuming her assault on her salad. Guy took a mouthful of his lunch and chewed slowly. He mulled over what he had learnt of the enigma that sat before him before issuing his next statement. "Jo, forgive me for saying this but you don't seem to understand the concept of a compliment."

"What do you mean?"

"Twice already today I have said things that would have been lost on other women, but you, rather than slap me for what I've said you get embarrassed and turn away from me, like you're doing right now."

"I'm not used to them, that's why. I never had them when I was growing up, well a couple of times from this lecherous foster father once, but I soon cut him short."

"What did you do?" Guy momentarily thought about his question and seeing that she was about to explain, cut in, "maybe that should be a story for another time. I don't particularly want to be put off my food. What about boyfriends?"

"I've not actually had that many."

"A pretty girl like you? You're doing it again, blushing profusely."

"Guy, I've never considered myself pretty. I've not had many boyfriends because I'm not pretty."

"Rubbish. Have you ever put yourself out there?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't just mean on your birthday, getting the odd kiss from a passerby because you're both drunk and your balloon tells them to. I mean, like when you were 18 going out all of the time."

"I couldn't afford to do that."

"You don't need to; if you're clever you could've got men buying you drinks all night. Not that I'm saying that's what you should be doing. I'm not saying that at all, in fact."

"What are you saying?" Guy looked around him once more, "Guy, please, what are you saying?"

"I like you, Jo. I really like you. I didn't just ask you out today so that we could get to know one another better, I asked you out today so that I could ..."

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"I could ... I want you in my life as not only my friend," he reached across the table once again, but she quickly pulled hands from the table into her lap. He leant back, "but as my lover, sharing my bed with me every Sunday ... forever."

Jo was unable to comprehend what had transpired. "What?"

"Oh shit, I was trying to build up gradually to this. From that first night I saw you when you came into that pub, I have wanted you. I knew it as soon as soon as I bought you that drink, when you sang you stirred things inside me that I'd never felt before and when we'd kissed ...

"I thought all was lost when I asked after you in the pub the following day. Nobody wanted to impart any information about you. I even tried another couple of places that I thought you might have been in to see if they knew who you were but nothing.

"And then the next thing I know you're in the casino. Mind you, I thought I'd blown it with you, you seemed so distant that night but when you took up my offer of you singing to my customers I was beside myself. I've been watching you these last two weeks and I can't wait to see and hear you perform. You're voice is amazing, far too good for the casino but everyone has to start somewhere.

"And as I was watching you again last night, I suddenly decided that I couldn't miss seeing you for a day, I couldn't cope having to wait 48 hours until I saw you once more. So I plucked up the courage and asked you to come out with me today in the vain hope that we could at least get to know one another better."

"Right."

"I'd like to take you out again, well continue this afternoon and into the evening, first off."

"Oh, right."

"Then see where we end up, maybe we'll have a better idea in a couple of weeks."

"Guy, I ..." Jo grabbed at her bag, her eyes filling with water, "I'm sorry, I can't, I ..." She got up from where she was sat and walked from the restaurant.

Guy was on his feet, searching for his wallet in order to put the cash down on the table and leave. By the time he got back onto the path she was nowhere in sight. He tried running up a few avenues to see if he could spot her but by the time he got back to Marble Arch she was gone. "Nice one, Matthews, with your heavy handed approach, if you ever see that girl again it will be a miracle." He turned once more in order to see if she was anywhere near before walking out of the park and back into the throng of foreign travellers and busy shoppers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Onwards and upwards as they say, Jo is understanding her true feelings for the bad lad, please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 5

Tears had threatened to fall the whole of Jo's journey home and as soon as she crossed the main road that left her within minutes of her front door, the floodgate opened. She propped herself against the fire exit of the local convenience store, put her head in her hands and sobbed.

From across the street, a lone figure watched from the bar entrance of the Plume of Feathers pub. His expression was all kindness and sympathy, he just wanted to be able to enfold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright but he wasn't sure that that would be welcomed. He'd been waiting for her to come home, in truth; spending the last few weeks summoning up the courage to tell her how he felt about her but every time he had decided to speak to her something else had got in the way. Even now didn't look like a good time. She looked so distraught, what on earth had happened?

Straightening himself up, he fixed his route and made his way across the road. He stopped short of the retching figure in front of him, cleared his throat and spoke. "Are you ok, Jo?"

Slowly her crying faltered; she wiped her eyes and stood up straight. He stepped towards her, tenderly brushing her now damp tresses away from her eyes. "Jim? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, actually. Is everything ok?"

"Does it look like it?" She bit out.

"Well, no, not exactly." His hands wrestled with one another in front of his chest. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just want to get home."

"This isn't nothing." He stammered, taking her elbow and walking with her up the street to her flat. "Please tell me, maybe I can help?"

"Why would you want to?" She asked sullenly.

They had reached her front door; Jo already had the key in the lock and the door open by the time he answered. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have been waiting for you all day."

"Why?" She asked, leaning herself against the doorjamb.

"Because ... "

"Well?"

" ... Because, I like you, Jo."

"What?" She almost screamed.

"I ... I like you ... very much."

"Oh my god!"

"Sorry, Jo?" He asked, confusion clouding his persona.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it. You lot are like buses. For months not one bloke has even looked my way. And today, two come along at once."

"Have you seen Allan then, today?"

"Allan?"

"Yes, I know he's got a thing for you too."

"A thing for me? Make that three then." Her anger was steadily building. Looking back at where Jim was stood, Jo sighed. "Go home, Much. I'm really not in the mood."

"But I wanted to talk to you ..."

"Bye Much."

"To tell you ..."

With one swift push the door was closed in his face. With her back against the now firmly closed door, she buckled sliding to the floor in a heap sobbing once again, unable to move. She stayed bunched up for what seemed like forever only moving out of obligation, it had become dark and cold in the hallway.

Settling herself into her favourite chair, she picked up the receiver of her phone. She dialled the familiar number and within seconds it was answered. "Hello Lucy? It's Jo."

"Oh, hi Jo. Can't wait to see you perform on Friday." The young croupier remarked.

"Hmm, well, is Guy around?"

"No, he'll be on his mobile. Had some hot date by all accounts, so don't expect him to answer straight away."

Jo closed her eyes to the immediate hurt that punched through her core. Were the staff always so quick to jump to conclusions about Guy and his dates? 'But then again,' she thought, 'perhaps he has every right to, in his eyes I don't want him. "I won't disturb him. I'll leave a message, if that's ok? Just tell him that I'm sorry but I can't take the job after all." Slowly she replaced the receiver.

Being on her own was a bad idea, so after stripping herself of her finery and black streaked make up, she showered and dressed in her sweats. Deciding to go for a jog at 2 in the morning was probably not the best idea Jo had ever had but she didn't care. If it was a way in which she could clear her head and start to forget about Guy Matthews then she would do it.

She aimlessly threaded her way through the streets of London finally ending up in front of the imposing warehouse that housed Vasey's casino. It looked deserted but that was probably due to the fact it was well after 3 and probably closed for the night. She noticed the door open and some of the croupiers filed out onto the steps that led down to the street. Edging around the side of a bin she was able to hide herself as the rabble traipsed past on their way home.

Just as she was about to escape her burrow the door opened again. She waited, holding her breath in case she should be caught. Two men stepped out into the street. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the first, Guy Matthews and the other, her senses told her, was Vasey. She crouched down, edging backward into the cavern intently listening to the conversation.

"Matthews," said Vasey, "I don't think I have ever seen you so miserable."

"Maybe having you call me in on my day off, yet again, has turned me into a miserable bastard."

"I don't think so. You see, I saw the way you simpered over that Jo ... oh, what's her name?"

"Harding," Guy bit out. "Jo Harding."

"Yes, that's the girl. Took her out today didn't you? Did it not go as planned?"

"Not exactly."

"Did she reject your advances, hmm? Or did she tease you and leave you hanging?"

"Vasey, I'll warn you once, don't disrespect her. Jo is not that kind of girl."

"Isn't she? In my experience, they all are. At some point they all fuck with your head and screw you for every penny that you have."

"Not Jo. I really thought ..."

"What? That she was the one?" Vasey laughed raucously causing both Guy and Jo to shiver. "Oh, whatever you lovesick puppy but mark my words, she's trouble with a capital T."

"To be honest, I doubt I'll see her again." Jo could barely hear Guy speak, but he sounded like a broken man, his voice cracking. Tears threatened once more as she realised the extent of what she had done earlier on. But what else could she have done. A friendship was one thing, being lovers was quite another. Especially when Guy worked for a man like Vasey and Jo was an undercover policewoman on his case.

"Why?" Vasey asked disinterestedly.

"She called in, said she wouldn't be taking the job after all."

"Oh well, back to the drawing board on that one then, eh?" Vasey looked Guy over. "Go home, Matthews and have a pull on your todger." Guy sighed, shaking his head at Vasey's statement. Jo forced her hand over her mouth, afraid that she'd be sick if she didn't. "Believe me it always helps me get over a woman. Or take one of the girls from the club home and bang her all night if that's a healthier option for you."

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Guy looked like he'd swallowed a bee.

"Well, your choice, but make sure you come back here tomorrow in a better mood. I have a job for you."

Jo watched Guy descend the steps and walk over to his car. Vasey finished locking up before he too descended the steps and got into his own vehicle. Within minutes they had both driven away allowing Jo the opportunity to come out of hiding.

She stretched the kinks out of her body and headed to work. She knew she would find friendly chatter there as an aid of distraction, something she sorely needed in order to keep her mind from going over the events of the day. After another quick shower and a change of clothes that she always kept in her locker, Jo found her way to the canteen to see if there was anyone there.

Her old partner, PS Peter Green, a beat cop through and through was sat at the far end enjoying a steaming hot cup of tea and his newspaper. He looked up as she came nearer to his position, pulled out the chair next to him and patted the seat to signal that she was welcome to join him. "Morning."

"Hi, Peter." She sighed.

"Oh dear. Sounds like you need a chat. Cup of tea?" Without the need for her to affirm she wanted one, he passed his over to her and quickly got himself another. "So, you going tell me everything straightaway or am I going to have to prise it out of you like I normally do?"

She smiled at his observation. "Why do some people find love easily whilst others struggle?"

"Oh god, it's the struggle."

Jo laughed before becoming sensible again. "Peter, I mean it. When you met Sue it seemed to be like a dream for you, but every relationship I get involved in seems to have so many complications."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with either Much or Dale, would it?"

"Not entirely, why what have you heard?" She took a sip of her tea.

"There were some rumours abound that they were both going to make a play for you, some of uniform started a book on which one would get there first. My money's on Dale."

"What are the odds for neither of them?"

"Even money."

"That doesn't say a lot for me, does it?"

"It speaks volumes, Jo. It means you're not looking to jeopardise your career by carrying on with someone inside the station; which is good news for you and bad for those two."

"What about someone with a shady past?"

"Who?"

"There's this bloke ..."

"Someone you're investigating?"

She nodded her head, "we went out today."

"Jo?"

"Nothing happened, I swear to you. But there's just something niggling away at me."

"Like what?"

"I know he's bad, I've had people I don't even know tell me, but he ..."

"Is a charmer?"

Jo turned in her chair to look at Peter directly. Leaning in toward him she whispered, "no, it's almost like he's there out of necessity, like he's doing it as a means to an end. I've dealt with some pretty sinister bastards in my time, bastards like Vasey, but he's not like that."

"In what way?"

"Things he said to me earlier on, the way he was with me, what he told me wanted from me. I didn't spend the morning with a man that set out to get me, I spent it with a man that ... well ..." Peter encouraged her to carry on, "... not that I've had much experience with this, but like a man that was in love ... with me."

"What did he say?" Jo looked down at her hands embarrassed by her memories. "Jo, the more you tell me, the better I can make a judgement."

"Firstly, there was this preacher at Speakers Corner talking about how free sex was ruining the family unit."

"He met you at Hyde Park?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's not the kind of place you'd expect to find his sort taking someone to on their first date."

"It wasn't meant to be a date."

"But that's what it turned into."

"No it didn't. I mean, I suppose it could of." She shook her head. "Anyway, we had a debate about it and he was all for the fairytale ending, imparted information to me about his family and work. He trained as an architect."

"Doesn't not make him a criminal."

"No, I realise that. He complimented me on several occasions."

"What did he say?"

"He compared me to a ... what was it ... a Rembrandt beauty, he likes curvy women apparently." Peter nodded. "He also said I looked 'bloody fantastic' eating the forkful of food that he had offered me." Peter smirked, remembering some of the occasions he had said similar things to his wife. "What?"

"Nothing, carry on."

"He couldn't understand how a 'pretty girl' like me hadn't had many boyfriends. Then he said I should put myself out there and be clever, get men to buy me drinks if I'm out."

"Not a bad idea."

"No, but then he said that he wouldn't really want me doing that because he said that since the first time he saw me on my birthday he's wanted me. He said that my singing stirred him inside; that my voice is great and I should be singing professionally. And then, well he didn't finish saying about what my kiss did to him.

"He said that he'd asked me out so that we had the opportunity to get to know one another better, that he couldn't bear not seeing me every day that he didn't want our day together to end. He finally said that he wanted to keep taking me out and see where we were in a couple of weeks. And all the while I just kept thinking about the job and not getting too close to him.

"But there was one thing he said that made it all seem real to me."

Peter stifled a giggle, "because none of the other stuff he said was?"

"Don't tease me."

"I'm sorry. Carry on." Peter said apologetically.

"Let's see if I can remember this correctly." She said wistfully. "He said that he not only wanted me in his life as his friend but as his lover, sharing his bed with him every Sunday, forever."

"Only every Sunday?" He giggled.

"Stop it. It was a reference to something he'd said earlier on. When I'd asked him about his ideal woman he'd said that she'd look after him in her own special way, she'd laugh at his jokes even if they weren't funny and that they would sit in bed on a Sunday reading the paper together before making love all afternoon."

"Sounds like he's smitten to me. Even used some of the lines I did on Sue, especially that Sunday afternoon bit."

It was Jo's turn to tease. "Did you ever manage it?"

"For a while, until the first born arrived anyway."

"So are you thinking as I am and that I should be telling the boss that I can't go through with this anymore?"

"Go through what anymore, Harding?"

Jo turned slowly in her seat. "Guv?"

DCI Hood stood over her, his left eyebrow hitched up, his lips pressed out in a thin line, he wasn't impressed. "I suggest you get yourself another cup of tea and then hot tail it to my office. I think there's something that John, you and I need to discuss. In particular, what you were doing hanging around the casino at stupid o'clock this morning and whatever it is you don't want to go through with anymore. Comprende?"

"Yes, Guv." Jo watched his retreating form until it had turned the corner out of sight. She slowly got up from her chair, ready to get a fresh brew. She stopped suddenly as Peter put his hand over hers and got her to look at him. "What?" She asked wearily.

"If it's any consolation, Jo, this man does sound like he's in love with you. Keep your spirits up, eh? Everything will turn out ok, you'll see."

"Thanks, I hope so." She smiled at her friend before doing what she had been told to. Within minutes she was ensconced, once more, in the foreboding presence of her DCI.

"Right, there are two ways we can play this," Hood started. John looked over to Jo and caught her eye, he flashed her a reassuring smile before he was seen and resumed his stance by the time Hood had said his piece.

"It's probably best if I just tell you what happened yesterday, isn't it?" Hood nodded, if that was the way she wanted to do this then he wasn't going to stop her. She explained her morning with Matthews, brushing quickly over the events and leaving out much of the detail. Deciding to be sparing with the truth, she missed out the parts about her quick departure from Hyde Park, her misery when she got home and her reasoning behind going out for a run and ending up at the casino in the middle of the night. She did, however, convey the conversation she had heard between the two men and that she had then come to the station to work out what to do next.

"You talk to uniform quite frequently about our cases then, do you?"

"No, guv. And you know that Peter is a good friend of mine."

"What possible interest could he have in our affairs then?" Hood sat on the edge of his desk, his arms folded over his chest, looking imperiously at Jo.

"I just wanted some advice?"

"About?"

"It was personal?"

"Oh, right. Women's problems? Money? Illicit affairs?" He thought he saw a glimmer in her ever changing demeanour. "You see, what I don't quite understand is, if it was such a normal meeting of minds that you obviously had with Matthews yesterday morning, why were you talking to PS Green about it and why did you then think you should tell me that you didn't want to go through with 'it' any longer. What is 'it'? To my mind 'it' can only mean one thing – finding a way to keep Matthews from going to jail."

"No, no, guv, you've got it all wrong."

"I don't think I have, Detective Inspector. And I think if you want to keep not only your position but also your job then you best listen to me. That man is no good."

Jo panicked. "I know, and that's why I phoned the casino last night and said I couldn't take the job."

"Really? John?" Hood looked over to him, "I don't remember DI Harding mentioning her telephone call to the casino, do you?"

John shook his head, "no, guv."

"No, guv." Hood reiterated. "Ok, here's what's going to happen. You are going to telephone Matthews himself and tell him you were wrong. I don't care how you do it but you get back in there. Get close to him, do anything you have to within reason to get that man to trust you. And then get the information we require to bring the 'House of Vasey' down, and that includes Matthews himself. Got it?" He sat back down in his chair.

In all of Jo's professional life she never thought she could hate someone as much as she felt she hated Hood at that moment.

"Have you got it, Harding?"

"Yes, guv. Loud and clear."

"Good. Messages go through John, other than that you're on your own." He looked over at her from behind his desk. "We'll reconvene at the end of the week; John will let you know what time. Good luck."

"Thanks." She got up from her chair and stormed out, banging the door behind her as she went. Stalking through the office she picked her belongings up from her desk and threaded her way out of the station by the quickest route. She crossed the street, found a vacant bench in the small park and began dialling Guy's mobile number.

"Hello?" The voice sounded sleepy but became angry with the next question, "who is it?"

"Guy? It's Jo. Hi."

"Jo? I never thought ..."

"I know. I think I may have been a little rash."

"The jobs yours, I could never give it to anyone else."

"Guy, it's not just about the job." She was beginning to hate herself for what she was about to do.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly.

"I think I may have been a little rash about what you said to me yesterday too.

"I shouldn't have spoken so hastily, to frighten you like that ..."

"It's me who should be sorry, for running off like that. Hardly the act of a ... friend."

"You have nothing to apologise for, I just can't help myself where you're concerned." She smiled to herself. "I hope you're blushing again."

"Naturally."

He laughed. "Jo, tell me what you want from me and I will give it to you. I will go as fast or as slowly as you want me to, ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you normally up by now?"

"No, but the break in my sleep this morning came from a welcome source. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Yes, but somewhere a little down market today, eh? Nice though it was yesterday."

"I know the perfect place, the best introduction to down to earth Italian food. Do you know St Bartholomew's chapel, around the corner from the casino?" She indicated that she did, "there's a restaurant in the cloisters run by an Italian family. Meet me there at twelve?"

"Yes, I'd love to meet you."

"It's a date then?"

"It's a date. See you soon."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye." She closed her eyes to the sunshine as she switched off her phone. The prospect of seeing Guy again so soon was filling Jo with emotions and feelings she wasn't sure how to handle. But she knew one thing for sure; damn the force and her job if they thought she was going to sacrifice any chance of happiness she may have with someone, especially if that someone was Guy Matthews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story and thanks to those who have left some lovely reviews. Many thanks for that. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 6

"Hi Marion," Jo said into the mouthpiece of her mobile phone.

"Jo, what's going on? When I helped you out a couple of days ago I did think that you would be phoning me and telling me what had happened on your date as soon as he dropped you home. But 'no'! And then I hear from umpteen other people that you're not good, you're unhappy and that Robert is being an absolute ..."

Jo cut her off, "I wasn't good but I am now, look it's a long story Marion but I really need some more help."

"Only if you promise to let me know what is going on later on, over a bottle of wine?" Marion knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted.

"Ok, but not red this time, eh?" Jo responded.

"What do you need?"

"I need some advice. Lunch date, casual and informal, small family Italian restaurant. Just a couple of hours of getting to know someone a little better."

"With a tall dark handsome stranger, by any chance?" Jo could hear the glee in her friend's voice.

"Yes." Jo smiled, unable to contain it any longer.

"Jeans, the dark blue slim ones, and those long black boots you've got. Then some nice floaty top, I know the one with the roses on and the deep V crossover neckline, that little white knitted bolero too. Natural make-up the only way you know how to do best and some of that jewellery I helped you shop for."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, we'll work on a few more outfits when I pop round later. 7.30 do you?"

"Yes, Marion, that will do fine. See you then."

"Good luck. Not that I think you'll need it."

"Thanks, we'll see! See you soon."

"Bye." The line was soon dead and Jo was in her bedroom changing, applying make-up, spritzing and spraying her hair. She stood in front of her full length mirror and looked herself up and down. Marion certainly knew the best way for Jo to dress up her shapely body and for that she was glad. She'd certainly have to pay Marion well if this afternoon turned out alright. 'Or better than just alright,' she thought to herself.

She decided to catch the bus to the club, hoping that she might manage getting a lift home from Guy, if she were very lucky. After all, he seemed like a gentleman, not the kind to leave her to find her own way anyway. Getting off the bus she adjusted her internal compass and headed off in the direction of the church and the restaurant that occupied its cloisters.

As she rounded the corner her breath caught in her mouth as she saw him stood outside the restaurant waiting for her. "I wish I could stop doing that," she scolded herself, a passerby giving her a funny look for her trouble.

She smiled to herself and giggled. "Something funny?" The cool velvety tones of Guy's voice ran over her from head to toe as she reached him. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

She chuckled, heat rising in her cheeks as his kiss sizzled over her fingers. "I just keep getting these odd looks off people when I tell myself off." She began to explain.

"And why are you telling yourself off?" Guy asked her.

'Might as well be honest,' she thought. "Because every time I see you, my body goes into overdrive and I think I'm going to have a seizure."

"I never realised I had such an effect on the opposite sex." He mocked.

"Not half, you don't." Jo responded. "You know exactly the effect you have on women. Can I just ask; have you actually managed to kill anyone with your steamy good looks and incredibly sexy smile?"

"Not intentionally. Now, do you need a moment to recover your ordeal or do you think we can take our table and enjoy lunch."

"I think I can manage to walk inside, however I may need a steady arm."

"If that is what you need, then I should be happy to oblige." He held out his arm to her, "signorina?"

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled up to him, he responded in kind before walking them into the building and down the short flight of stairs into the restaurant. They were met by the owner as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

"Mr Matthews, how good to see you again. And this lovely looking lady is?"

"Nico, this is Jo Harper."

"Buon giorno, Jo. I am Nico. You are most welcome into my restaurant, although why you would wish to come on your first visit with this young man, I am not sure?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with an underlying suggestion that needed to be answered.

"Quite simply, he asked and I said yes!" Jo answered.

"An honest woman, I like that. Don't you Guy?"

"Yes, it's one of the things that drew me closer to her." Guy's words hit home as he said them, Jo had to suppress her guilt, her smile never fading.

Nico nodded. "Your table awaits, follow me." He led the couple over to a cosy yet out of the way booth, allowing them to get comfortable. "I hope it suits you both," he winked causing both Guy and Jo to catch each other's eye. "Menu's are there for you," he continued, "can I get you both a drink?"

"Jo? What would you like?" Guy asked.

"I'd like a coffee, please."

"Which would madam like? Cappuccino, latte, espresso, americano?"

"Um, I don't really know?"

"Don't know your Italian coffees, Jo?" Nico smiled reassuringly, "never been to Italy?"

"No, never."

"That is a pity. I hope you will go one day. Now cappuccino is coffee with hot milk, latte is hot milk with coffee," he stopped, watching as Jo's face became pasted in confusion. "Latte is milkier than cappuccino and cappuccino is dusted with cocoa." Jo realised the difference before Nico carried on. "Espresso is very strong black coffee and Americano is weaker black coffee."

"A cappuccino please."

"Good choice, although don't ask for that after lunch when you do finally go to Italy, eh? And you, Guy?"

"I'll have an espresso, please."

"Very good, I'll be back with them shortly." Nico bowed before wandering back into the restaurant leaving the couple to the company of each other.

"He's a likeable bloke." Jo said, catching Guy looking at her as she turned her attention back to the two of them.

"Yes, he's great. But enough about Nico. I'm glad you called."

Jo blushed, unable to help herself, "really?"

Guy smiled, "Really! And what you said before, don't you think that I ever feel the same?"

"Guy, I don't know what you mean." She said candidly.

"Jo, the sight of you. Whenever I see you I break out in a sweat, I get goose pimples and it's as if my heart is in my mouth. And that has happened to me on every occasion including that first night in the pub." Jo was speechless; she couldn't even form two words together in her head that made any sense. "Have you nothing to say?" He reached across the table, hoping that she would take his proffered hands. She did.

"Forgive me; I don't know what to say. Guy you have this knack of being able to reduce my coherent thoughts into something that just don't make sense."

"You do that to me too."

"How, I don't understand how I can?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world; I know that, so how on earth have I the ability to reduce you to a puddle of mush whenever you look at me."

Guy let go of Jo's left hand and proceeded to touch her cheek, her eyes closed briefly to the wonderful sensations. The tingle that existed between them ignited as the air around them sizzled. "You really think that you have no effect on anyone, especially me?" His voice a whisper, he wetted his now dry lips. "I told you yesterday that I wasn't interested in the Barbie doll, highly made-up, waspish girls with their long highly glossed poker straight hair. I'm not going to deny I haven't slept with a few, because I have, but these girls have nothing in their heads except sawdust and think they can secure your interest with the way they look, what they do in bed and nothing else.

"I want someone who is going to keep me interested with their intellect, someone I can hold a conversation with and someone that challenges me, everyday. Someone that is my equal. And don't for one minute think you're not beautiful, Jo." He looked her in the eye. "Your eyes are an incredible chocolate brown that I just want to dive into and drown in." His gaze shifted to her mouth, "your lips are lusciously rounded, I just want to cover them with my own and experience their silky touch on my skin." She shuddered involuntarily as his eyes met hers once more, "and the sight of you in those jeans as you walked toward me earlier on, sent shockwaves coursing through my body. All I want to do is strip them from you and ..."

Jo reached over with her free hand. She touched his lips with her finger. "That's the reason I walked off yesterday. Can we take our time where that level of intimacy is concerned, please?"

"Walked off? I think, young lady, that you could possibly be entered for the Guinness Book of Records fastest power walker. You must have damn near sprinted."

Nico cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, here are your coffees. I see that you haven't yet looked at the menus so I will come back in 5 minutes."

They smiled at the retreating figure before Jo continued. "You surprised me, well frightened me to be honest. So forthright. I've never had anyone tell me that that is what they want from me."

"I was hoping that you would want that too."

"I hardly know you, Guy."

"And that is one of the reasons we're here. Surely my intentions are not that surprising and frightening to you now that you have had time to think about them."

"No, they're not. But how quickly I act upon them I can't tell you. Guy, I need to be completely honest with you. I've had some really shitty experiences and other relationships have been worse. I've come out of every one with some pretty serious battle scars and before I can even contemplate a physical side to any relationship that you and I may have I am going to have to learn how to love and trust you. I'm not sure if I can do that yet, and not just with you, with anyone."

"Jo, what do you want me to do?"

"Slow down, that's all I ask, I just need to take this in my own time without any pressure to sleep with you because we've kissed a few times and I feel like I have to."

"I would never ..."

She quietened him once more with her finger. "I know you wouldn't pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do, however that doesn't necessarily suggest I won't feel obligated in some way."

"Jo, you have my assurance that I will only take you to my bed when you ask me to, not before. Ok?"

She nodded, her smile reaching across her face. "Thank you, Guy, that means a lot to me to hear you say that, and I promise you that as soon as I want you to, I'll tell you. Now don't you think we best look at this menu?" She opened hers up. "Oh God, here we go again."

"Well there's one thing that has to stop, don't feel defeated just because you don't understand something. Ask me."

"Yes sir," she saluted to him and stuck out her tongue.

"What don't you understand?" He asked patiently.

Jo put the menu down on the table and scoured the dishes. Pointing to some items, she said, "these dishes here, they say linguine, fusilli, penne. What are they?"

"They're types of pasta."

"Types?" She questioned, "isn't pasta, pasta?"

"Yes, pasta is made from flour, eggs and water generally, although some use olive oil, but it is then rolled or pressed through a pasta maker, it's a bit like a mangle. Then the pasta is turned into the different types. So for long thin strands similar to noodles, that's spaghetti. Wider strands are tagliatelli, small thin tubes are penne whereas large wider tubes are cannelloni, linguine is similar to spaghetti and fusilli is like a twisted spiral type shape."

"Why so many?"

"Perhaps I should answer this one?" Nico asked Guy, Guy nodded. "There are different types to accompany different types of meals. Lasagne and Bolognaise use the same sauce but the Lasagne is then baked in an oven with a cheese sauce where as the bolognaise sauce accompanies spaghetti rather well. We have some pasta that is very tiny that goes into soups, like in minestrone soup where we use little rings of pasta. Or ravioli which is a smaller rectangle of pasta that is folded over and stuffed with various fillings. Do you see?"

"Yes I think so. I suppose I should try something and see if I like it."

Nico smiled, "I suggest the carbonara, very popular with the ladies and maybe a bruschetta to accompany it."

"Ok, but what is it?"

"Why not trust, Nico? He'll make sure you enjoy Italian food." Jo nodded, she'd trust him. "And for Mr Matthews?"

"I think I'll have le Penne alla Arrabiata and I'll have a bruschetta too."

"Very good. Thank you." Nico disappeared leaving them alone once more.

"Smart arse," Jo said.

"What? Why?"

"What was all that Penne alla ..., oh I don't know. That foreign language. Trying to impress me?"

"No, not at all. I should explain, when I was training I spent some time in Italy wandering the old cities and discovering the architecture. It helped, living there, if I knew the language and so over time I became fluent. I love Italian food and I love Nico, I've been coming here for years because I'm able to immerse myself into a culture I found I grew to love. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm trying to put you down Jo, in any way but that simply isn't the case."

"I suppose then you'd like to take me to Italy one of these days?"

"Let's see shall we, I wouldn't want to feel like I was pressuring you." He smirked.

"The closest I've ever got to anything abroad was looking through some holiday brochures once, but you seem to have travelled the world."

"Hardly, I've been to New York and Italy, oh and Spain, parts of Portugal and the South of France."

"That's still more than me. The most exotic place I've been to is Torquay and that's because my elderly grandmother lived there. That was the last holiday I had actually. Never went anywhere else again after that and since then I've never ..." She stopped suddenly, hesitating about what she was going to say.

"You've never ..." he asked encouragingly.

"I've never been able to afford it." She finished, at least that was better than 'never had the time because I threw myself into my work'. She hated lying and hoped that once everything had come to its eventual climax that Guy would forgive her for these necessary lies.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore. When you are ready to take our relationship to the next level, I'll book us a holiday. You tell me where you would like to go and I will take you."

"Ok, that's a deal. When we've moved up a step then I'd like you to take me to Italy and show me why you love it so much."

"Great. At least you said 'when' not 'if'."

Jo smiled, "I did, didn't I? That's a good start."

"Yes, it is."

Conversation was kept light during dinner, generally discussing Italy and the food they were eating. Guy had shared more of his food but Jo decided that she did indeed prefer her carbonara. They decided to share a sweet and Guy chose tiramisu, hoping that Jo would relish the sweet tasting custard layers with the coffee infused sponge and mascarpone. Scooping up a spoonful he reached across the table allowing Jo to take the spoon and put the cake into her mouth. "Is it good?" He asked.

"Should you be asking that?" She teased, "can't you tell from the expression of sheer pleasure upon my face?"

"Should you be asking me that?" He countered, "Because from where I'm sitting ..." He laughed. "Seriously though, I hoped you would enjoy it."

"I do, but I think I would enjoy it more eating it at a restaurant that overlooks part of the Tuscan coast, our table outside, watching the sun set and hearing the waves crash against the cliffs and beaches below us. That would be absolutely heavenly."

"Hold that thought, Jo. We will do that together, one day. I promise you." They thanked Nico for his hospitality before stepping back out onto the bleak London streets. "How did you get here?" Guy enquired.

"Bus, you?"

"Car, as ever. Would you like me to take you home?"

Jo hesitated, she knew she wanted him to but what would happen when they got there. If she asked him in for coffee was their anything on show that could possibly incriminate her? She couldn't think of anything outside the bedroom so she answered, "I was actually banking on it, not to seem too pushy or anything."

"Not pushy at all, I'm hardly likely to just leave you to get yourself home, besides I want to get to know you more I'll take any opportunity I can to spend more time with you."

By the time they had got back to Jo's flat he had managed to find out what her favourite film was, her favourite book, the bands she loved and what flowers she would prefer. Jo found conversation easy with Guy; there were no pretences and both where totally honest, well as honest as Jo could be without letting the cat out of the bag anyway.

As she opened the door to her flat and let him inside her world she felt at ease. He followed her in, picking up her mail and handing it to her before closing the door behind him. He followed her through to the lounge and as she made coffee she asked him to make himself comfortable.

Guy wandered around the sitting room gleaning as much information as he could. He smiled at the few photographs that adorned the mantel piece and some areas of the otherwise print covered walls. He noticed that most of the framed pictures were of far off lands that Jo had never been to, she was definitely a dreamer hoping that one day she could afford such luxuries. And she would, he would see to it.

He wandered over to the shelves filled with CD's and DVD's, he could tell that she loved her music and movies but there were no books here, perhaps they were in her bedroom. He took a seat on the long sofa and sank into its depths. It was comfortable, he leant his head back and closed his eyes, his mind beginning to wander, wondering if a time in the future would exist when he would be lounging on this sofa again.

_His long legs and torso stretched along the sofa's length as he relaxed into the back of the seat. Jo joined him, lying in front of him, his arm soon snaked over her hips and belly as she turned to face him and covered his mouth with her own. Her arms reached around his neck as he began to cover her length with his own body, gently kissing the exposed skin of her neck and face before talking her mouth and plummeting for all it was worth. They were both laughing and enjoying the moment as he began to pull down the zip of her jogging top, she blushed at the prospect of being taken there in the living room even though she knew they were masked from the outside world; but she still felt exposed. Guy reassured her that what they were doing wasn't wrong. What did it matter where they were as long as they were having fun and were comfortable? She nodded, she loved and trusted him._

_She pulled herself up from the sofa. Guy moaned at the loss of her until he realised what she was about. She turned down the lights, switched off the TV and put on some music that Guy had never heard before, but found to be perfect as the singer gently trilled through her songs. Jo beckoned him to go to her as she stood on the rug in front of the blazing fire, slowly unzipping the top she was wearing and throwing it in his direction when he still hadn't moved. It gave him the only encouragement he needed and soon he joined her, taking her into his arms and kissing her to within an inch of her life. His hands were soon on her waist, gathering Jo's t-shirt in his hands and pulling it from within the waistband of her bottoms. By all accounts Jo had lost a little weight but Guy felt that was probably from the extra exercise that both of them were getting, he even felt fitter himself. His hands found what he had been seeking as he gradually pulled the t-shirt up Jo's body ..._

"Guy? Guy?" A swift prod from Jo caused Guy to pull out of his reverie. Jo's close proximity meant that she had been attempting to wake him and he soon realised this when he took in the room around him, he'd obviously dreamt of a time when they would be together in their own place. He sat up, his arm found its way to her cheek, cradling it and brushing his thumb over her mouth. She parted her lips, a held breath escaped as she anticipated what was to come. Guy leant in and claimed her mouth for only the second time since they had met, gently caressing her lips at first. The intensity between them grew, she allowed him to plunge his tongue into the depths of her mouth, wanting to taste her and find his tongues partner.

They broke apart, both panting as a result, trying to seek the gaze of the other as they searched the area before them with glazed eyes. "Jo? I want you. I can't deny how I feel about you."

"I know, it's as if ..." She managed, the tender butterfly kisses he was now applying to her neck and shoulder making her unable to say anything else as her brain became scrambled.

"... If we're meant to be together?" He finished, hoping that it was what she meant. She nodded. "Oh, Jo, please don't deny me. Please don't stop me from showing you how I feel." She got up from the sofa. Turning back to Guy, she held out her hand for him to take, before leading him toward her bedroom. His arms found their way around her waist as they continued in tandem across the floorboards to the doorway finally coming face to face with the closed bedroom door.

Suddenly reality hit home hard. Guy straightened and took a step back from Jo. She turned to him, her face a question. He shook his head, "we shouldn't be doing this."

She closed the gap, her arms found their way about his neck as she stood on tiptoe in order to reach and capture his mouth with her own. "Please?" She protested; her body ached from wanting his touch.

Again, his head shook. "No, my love. We have plenty of time. I shouldn't have rushed you. He looked back to the sofa, "I thought we were at another place and time. I'm sorry."

She sank down, away from him. "Another time and place?" She asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "sometime in the future, somewhere other than here, but the two of us together. When I awoke I'd mix up reality and fantasy for a while."

Suddenly downcast, Jo broke away, freeing herself from Guy. She held herself with her arms as tears began to form in her eyes. "You don't want me?" She said, her voice broken with her emotion.

Guy grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace. His chin rested on the top of her head as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "I want you, Jo. So much, it hurts but not like this, not yet. I said over dinner that you were to come to me when you were emotionally ready for me and I meant that. We don't need to rush into something that we both might regret." He felt her nod. "I'd best go, we need to see each other in places that don't give us opportunity to break that vow we've made to each other yet and I need to cool off before work. Will you be ok?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. I have a friend coming over later anyway."

He smiled, "good, that'll take your mind off this for a while." She doubted it. "Will you ring me later?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll ring you later, after she's gone home. I'll know you'll still be up." She lead the way back through the living room to her front door, her hand resting on the latch as she thought about what had transpired.

"Are you thinking about keeping me prisoner?" He joked.

"No," she faced him, "I was thinking about a toll though. One kiss should do it."

Hungrily they found one another again, only breaking apart as Guy pulled the latch and opened the door. "I don't quite know why I am doing this but it's best Jo, for both our sanity's sake." She nodded, her fingers covering those parts where his touch still lingered. He smiled. "Ring me." He ordered.

She smiled, watching him make his way down the front steps and to his waiting car. It wasn't long before he was out of sight and she was closing the door to the outside world. Walking back into her living room she looked around contenting herself with the knowledge that he had indeed been here, kissing her and wanting her. She couldn't wait to phone him, to hear his voice once again and imagine him caressing and worshipping her whole body.

She sat in the sofa, taking the place that he had vacated. She leant back, much as he had before, and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she too was imagining them together in an unfamiliar setting, his lips pressed against hers as his hands moved over her body, pulling at her clothes and exposing her skin. A loud knocking and the ringing of the telephone brought her out of her reverie. She eyed the clock, 7.44. It could only be one person.

Quickly making her way to the front door she opened it and apologised. They were soon inside, Marion's coat draped over a dining table chair, the first bottle of wine opened and the glasses brought out from the kitchen. "So what happened?" Marion finally asked.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep; I was day dreaming about Guy and me and must have drifted off."

Marion shook her head, "I didn't mean the reason I had for banging on your door and constantly calling you on your phone for a good 10 minutes. I meant the dates, today and yesterday?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got at least 4 bottles of wine to consume so spill, Miss Congeniality."

.oOo.

It was very late by the time Marion had left and Jo was able to phone him. In fact, Marion had joked on her way out, that she was leaving so that she could leave Jo to get her phone sex in peace and quiet.

Jo got ready for bed finishing by picking up her phone handset and pulling the covers around her to keep herself warm now that the heating had gone off. She hesitated, what if it was too late? She looked at the clock, 1.13. No, not too late. Perhaps she'd disturb him on an errand that Vasey had sent him on? "Are you going to phone him or not?" She said into the dark void of her room.

She picked up her phone, found his number and pressed 'ring'. "Hello, cherub," came the response from the man on the end of the line.

"Hi. I haven't caught you at a bad time have I?"

"You could never do that." Her heart was in her mouth again, as the velvety overtones in his voice took their hold on her. "Jo, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes. I'm still here, just, well ..." She bit her lip, "just your voice is doing strange things to me."

"Hmm. What are you wearing?" He asked.

She certainly wasn't going to tell him what she was wearing for fear of him bolting to her place and knocking down her door in order to get to her. "Flannel pyjamas in a very fetching puce."

"Lovely."

"You're insane."

"No, just a man in love. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again."

"It won't be long, and you'll be asleep half of it."

"I suppose so. Thank you for phoning, I can sleep easy now, knowing you're alright."

"Was there any doubt?"

"Not much. But what kind of man would I be if I didn't at least show I cared about your well being?"

"Yes. I could spend hours on the phone talking to you but it wouldn't do either of us any good."

"No. Goodnight Jo, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, my angel."

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodnight, sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," he teased. "Night Jo, love."

"Night." Putting down the phone on her bedside cabinet she started dreaming again of a time when they would eventually be together, safe in each other's arms, away from the troubles that faced them. She only hoped that it would turn out a little easier for them than she anticipated. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy. It never was.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, sorry for the long time between updates, please read and review.

Disclaimer: As before

Chapter 7

It had only been a few days since Jo's dinner date with Guy and since then she and her apartment had gone through a transition. She had had countless meetings with John and Robert, even despite Robert reiterating to her that she was on her own; however, their questions continued to probe into the fledgling relationship that was developing between their DI and the infamous Mr Guy Matthews. Between the two men they decided that they not only needed to make Jo's flat look like it was actually inhabited by a student in case Jo inadvertently took Matthews back to her place again but that they needed to get someone on the inside too.

After considering each of the staff and any talents that they may have, they chose Allan. He'd played bass in a band in his formative years, helping him to pay his way through college and was the only member of the team that they believed could pull it off. Now all they had to do was find a way of getting him into the casino as a prospective new member of Jo's supporting band. 'After all,' Robert had told Allan with relish considering the younger man's own desire for Jo, 'it will give you the opportunity to keep a really close eye on Jo and her new man. And maybe even get to do something about that too.'

Allan had accepted the challenge. He would survey any relationship between this Guy bloke and Jo, he might even make a move himself, she'd slammed the door in Much's face not his, he still had hope.

As they awaited her arrival, John, Robert and Allan discussed what they should be looking out for; she signalled her arrival with the slamming of the door. All three looked up in shock taking in the sight of a more glamorous DI than ...

A/n: in order to continue reading this story please go to 'adult fan fiction .net' and find under Archive - Television - M through R - Robin Hood - Love Undercover. Thank you.


End file.
